This invention relates to a system for suspending signs from the ceiling and for readily raising them to, and lowering them from, the ceiling. The system is particularly useful in retail stores.
There are many instances in which a retailer desires to hang a sign from the ceiling, or near to the ceiling, of his store. This has, in the past, been a problem in that it has often involved obtaining and using a ladder, or otherwise getting access to the ceiling area.
The present invention obviates that problem.
This invention utilizes a remote-controlled motor-driven drum as a winder, to wind and unwind a cord which is secured between a ceiling fixture and the drum and is holding a sign carrier. The sign carrier, which has telescoping rails, is adjustable in width, so as to hold different size signs. Its center rail includes two equally-spaced sheaves to receive the cord and lead it from the motor-driven drum to an end secured to the ceiling. Thus, motion of the drum serves to raise and lower the sign carrier and a sign carried by it. The equal spacing between the sheaves on the carrier and between the ceiling fixture and the drum serve to make the unit self-balancing.
The user attaches a sign to the carrier when it is in its lowered position and then uses the motor to raise the sign and carrier to the ceiling. The motor, which is reversible, is remotely controlled either by wires leading between the motor and a switch or by radio control (with a control similar to that used on a garage door). Reversing the motor, of course, serves to lower the sign so that it can be replaced.